


仿生兔会梦到电子史努比吗

by Cecilia_ZZZ



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_ZZZ/pseuds/Cecilia_ZZZ
Summary: 拓麻栓子今日也正常运转中
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kono Junki, Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 6





	仿生兔会梦到电子史努比吗

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写的弱智文学

佐藤景瑚躺在床上，双目无神地盯着黑暗中的天花板，鼻尖嗅着只属于乡间的湿润土壤与青草的混合气味，紧闭的窗户让密不透风的室内显得更加闷热。  
罪魁祸首就是隔壁那对制造甜蜜噪音的情侣。佐藤景瑚有些烦躁地想。他翻了个身，将头狠狠地扎进被子里，双手捂住耳朵，好让墙对面男孩的喘息声能离自己尽可能地远一点。过了不知多久，佐藤景瑚额头上都被捂出了一层细密的汗珠，他才小心翼翼地把头伸出来，屏息听了一会耳边的声音，终于长舒一口气，重重地倒在床上。他翻过身，仰躺在床上，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。就在他陷入浅眠之际，他又忽地睁开了眼，眼神麻木而绝望。他的床，正靠在身后那堵墙上，和隔壁一起开始了新一轮的晃动。  
那个可恶的小个子，和他那傻狗一样的男朋友。佐藤景瑚硬了，拳头很硬。

佐藤景瑚一直睡到第二天中午才堪堪转醒，低质量睡眠让他的脑袋一阵阵眩晕。他没有任何心情出门体验美好的乡村度假生活。幸而民宿的厨房里还有一盒速食面以备不时之需，他勉强填了填肚子，随后困倦地坐在窗边，开始回复手机上朋友的未接来电。对面一接通，便开始了铺天盖地的吐苦水。  
“听听，世界上居然会有这样的小恶魔，把陪伴自己许久的哥哥塞进了洗衣机里，他怎么能这么对我可爱的孩子！他以为洗胃和洗衣服是一样的流程吗？可是，如果不是那孩子自己说吃多了想吐，又怎么会被心智不全的幼儿塞进洗衣机里洗胃呢？本来仿生人吃东西倒是没事，但是进了水可是大事。但是说到底，一个仿生人究竟为什么会主动说想吃东西？”  
对面的人似乎也被这样奇怪的问题难倒了，沉默许久，长叹一口气：  
“哎，我熬了三天三夜来修好它，结果那小孩对仿生人PTSD了，也是，无论是谁，看到一个快被搅碎的机器人从洗衣机里被解救出来都要做好几天噩梦吧。但是他们家不要，也没有别人会要一个脑子里进过水的仿生人了。我可怜的孩子，难道它真的要被宣布作废回归废铁吗？真希望它下辈子能重新转生成个正常人，哦我的意思是正常仿生人。”  
想了想，他又气急败坏地补充道：“那个糟糕的家庭，我要永久剥夺他们购买我的仿生人的权利！”  
好一通感慨后，朋友终于冷静了下来：“抱歉又向你抱怨这些无聊事了，在美好的假期里被这种事打扰很为难吧，可是我认识的人里，也只有你会温柔地听完我的烦恼啦。”  
佐藤景瑚眼皮有些沉重，头像个啄木鸟一样一点一点地歪在一旁。他的大脑有些不灵光了，只觉得对面那个倒霉蛋已经三天没睡了，听起来比自己好像还要可怜。

打完电话，佐藤景瑚又回到床上美美地睡了一个回笼觉，没有旁边恼人的情侣打扰，他睡得好极了。傍晚时分，他终于醒了过来。伸了个懒腰，看着从窗帘缝隙里透出的夕阳的余晖，照在身上暖洋洋的，他终于升起了一点看看这座小镇景色的想法。在他做好一切准备出门的时候，他在门口遇到了隔壁那个粉头发的男孩。一想到昨晚被迫听了人家半夜的墙角，佐藤景瑚觉得场面有点尴尬，但他还是自然地跟对方打了招呼，并顺便聊了几句。男孩看上去内向又害羞，没聊几句便脸颊红得跟他的头发一样，一直害羞地笑着摸自己的后颈。  
他真可爱。佐藤景瑚温和地跟自己的小邻居聊天，他故意侧过身子，露出自己曲线优越的侧脸，又时不时装傻，逗得男孩一直笑个不停。佐藤景瑚可太会散发自己的魅力了，他一边优雅地微笑着，一边忍不住想着：他笑得这么可爱，是不是有点迷上我了呢？我可比他的男朋友要好看，身材也比他优秀，还能比他更有趣更温柔。两个人放在一起，怎么看都应该选我才对。这时，一直低着头逃避他目光的男孩突然抬起头看向自己身后，他姗姗来迟的男朋友，眼神亮得惊人。佐藤景瑚第一次知道，原来所谓的爱真能让人幸福得发光。  
看起来有些傻气的男人走过来，自然地搂过男孩的肩，虽有些惊讶一向认生的男孩居然能和陌生人聊得那么起劲，却还是热情地邀请佐藤景瑚来家里吃晚饭。那个男人的笑容太过刺眼，仿佛连他嘴边的酒窝都在嘲笑独自一人的自己。佐藤景瑚心里觉得无趣极了，与他们告别后便匆匆离开了公寓楼。

没过几天，佐藤景瑚就签收了一个大包裹。他甚至等不及假期结束回到家中，便迫不及待地叫朋友立刻将东西寄给他。他潦草地签上了自己的名字，悄悄地将快递箱搬进房中。 路上他又差点遇到那对情侣，吓得他出了一身的汗。他们刚从外面购物回来，明明拎着好几袋沉得要命的东西，还要空出一只手来牵着彼此。他急忙躲进家里，来不及关上门，只好装作刚要出门却撞见他们的样子。那个男人又一次热情地邀请他来共进晚餐，还举了举手里的袋子，说今晚他们要做寿司。佐藤景瑚顾不上寒暄，跟他们匆匆点了个头后便立刻关上门往外走，好遮住身后那个带着仿生人公司logo的大得夸张的箱子。他装作离开的样子，转身躲进走廊的拐角，直到邻居进了自己家并关上了房门，他才轻手轻脚地回到自己家里，有些粗暴地将快递箱拆开，里面躺着一个处于休眠状态的男性仿生人。  
他明白自己的朋友为什么不舍得销毁它了。这样一个外形精致漂亮的孩子，一定是花费了他很大的心血才制造出来的。对于男性来说有些过于白皙的肌肤，清秀的五官，以及脸上那三颗长得恰到好处的痣，好像都在无端端地勾引着人去触碰。他将手伸到男孩的后颈处，打开了开关，男孩的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼。  
他像是个来到新家的小动物，缓缓坐起身，从箱子里探头左右张望，抬起头嗅嗅周围的气味，单纯清澈的目光落在眼前的人上，启动问候程序。  
“你好，我是木全，请多关照。”  
“你好，我是佐藤景瑚，你可以直接称呼我的名字。”  
“好的，景瑚君。”  
一阵令人尴尬的沉默后，佐藤景瑚有些无措，鬼使神差地，他问：  
“你想吃寿司吗？”

佐藤景瑚自己当然不会做寿司，他也不清楚周围有什么餐厅可以让他买到这种食物。他只好厚着脸皮去敲隔壁的门，问问他们能不能分给自己一点多余的寿司。来应门的男人有些意外，但还是表示食材充足，并询问他想要多少。考虑到木全传说中的食量，他将邻居剩下的寿司全部承包了，邻居看起来有些惊讶，这样一个安安静静的男人居然是那种喜欢在家里开趴的人。佐藤景瑚被误解得好深，犹豫了片刻，硬着头皮：“没别人，只有我自己。”  
顶着邻居看大胃王的目光回到了自己家中，木全将他的一切都收在眼里，他明白自己的新主人不仅不会做饭，甚至连订外卖这样的事情都颇为不擅长。两人相顾无言地吃了一顿沉默的晚饭后，木全看了看空荡荡的厨房，以及垃圾桶里残留的泡面桶，顿了顿，向佐藤景瑚寻求外出采购食材的许可。佐藤景瑚想也没想就立刻拒绝了，他尤其不愿让隔壁的邻居看见有仿生人在自己家里进出，他们两人恩恩爱爱，自己身边只能跟着仿生人，这又算什么。  
但是生硬的拒绝刚说出口他就有些后悔，看见木全淡淡的表情，他是有点不忍的。以至于第二天早上一起床看到木全蜷缩着身子睡在地毯上的可怜模样，像自己在动物园里见过的睡觉的小黑兔一样时，他当场就妥协了。  
他一边在心里默默念叨着就当是带小兔子出门散步，一边从自己的行李箱里找出一个还算轻薄的围巾，将木全的脖子围起来，恰好遮住后颈的开关，随后带着木全去了附近的超市。  
好巧不巧的，他又在超市里遇到了那个可爱的小邻居，他正在低头挑选蔬菜，身边还没有他烦人的男朋友存在。佐藤景瑚立刻转身，随手指了一个相反的方向，把他的仿生人打发到了遥远的海产区，然后自己装作偶遇一般凑近了他的邻居。  
川西拓実——他的邻居也很惊讶，出来买个菜的功夫也能遇到认识的人。佐藤景瑚坚称这是命运安排的相遇，让川西捂着嘴笑到前仰后合。佐藤景瑚看着对方的颈部，没想到，除了仿生人，还有人会在炎炎夏日戴着围巾出门。他有些在意地夸了夸川西的围巾好看，透过围巾的缝隙，他看到了几块暗红的瘀斑，在白皙的脖颈上映得尤为明显。  
“夏天的蚊虫很多呢。”佐藤景瑚盯着他的围巾，意味深长地说道。  
川西有些发愣，随后像是知晓了些什么，有些羞赧地捂住了自己的后颈，慌忙应和着。佐藤景瑚见状，后退一步，礼貌地向他的邻居告别，随后从旁边随手抓了一件商品离开，仿佛他是在特地寻找这件商品的途中恰好遇到的川西。  
“说起来，我家旁边那户人家，看起来还是个蛮不错的男人，没想到他居然买了个仿生人。”  
“欸，听起来好恶心。”  
“就是啊，哪有正常人会买个假人的，真可怕。”  
佐藤景瑚发誓，他不是有意去偷听主妇们之间的谈话的，他只是在路过的时候，不小心听到了这样的对话而已。他面色不变，加快了脚步朝水产区走去。他毫不意外地在那里找到了原地等待他的仿生人，将手里的鱿鱼干丢进购物车，他略扫了一眼，感觉买得差不多了，便拉着木全快步回了家。  
佐藤景瑚回到房间里，将木全紧紧抱在怀里，脸颊贴在他的脖颈上，感受着人工制造的脉搏，每隔一秒精准地跳动着。随后又将头埋在颈窝处，用力地吸吮一块皮肤，尝试着留下点什么属于自己的痕迹。可惜人造血管的弹性极好，他努力半天也是徒劳。木全跟着他一路风风火火地进了家门，然后被拉过去，埋在颈边一通乱来，他不太明白这么做的意义是什么，但是他理解人类偶尔会在情绪的引导下做出一些不合逻辑的事情。他安慰性地拍拍佐藤景瑚的后脑勺，综合了一下身体上传来的数据，说：“有点痛。”  
佐藤景瑚一下子泄了气，他像是放弃了一样，搂着木全，整个人懒懒散散地靠在他身上。  
“仿生人也会感到疼痛吗？”他觉得有点好笑。  
“传感器上的压力数值达到指标了。”木全普普通通地说着，仿佛在告诉他今天天气很好一样。  
他第一次理解到，拥有一个赝品只会让人更加孤独。仿生人似乎从来不会因为自己只是仿生人而感到痛苦，可是人却会因为仿生人仅仅是仿生人而难过不已。多么不公。  
佐藤景瑚紧紧地搂着他的小仿生人，凑在木全的耳边，像是祈求般地低声呢喃：“如果，你能爱我就好了。”  
木全眨眨眼，问他：“我要怎么做才能让你觉得我是爱你的？”佐藤景瑚像是第一次遇到这种问题，思考了许久，艰难地组织了一下仿生人能听懂的语言：“爱是，当你看到他会感到幸福，会快乐，会想永远和他在一起。”  
“是这样吗？”木全将他的手放在自己的胸口，让他感受掌下逐渐加快的心跳。木全脸上逐渐泛起一阵薄红，他的呼吸稍稍加快，嘴角扬起一个愉悦的弧度。他的眼睛亮亮地望向佐藤景瑚，瞳孔里闪着人造的光辉。  
这确实是一个感到快乐的表情。佐藤景瑚不得不承认仿生人技术发展到如今确实能够以假乱真了。他转过头，闭上眼，不再对自己的奢望抱有什么不切实际的期望。  
“爱是能将他放进心里。”

佐藤景瑚像是被什么突然点燃了斗志，他发誓要让这名仿生人爱上他。他带着木全看了一部部经典的爱情电影，又放了许多人气恋爱综艺，甚至还有一些扣人心弦的恋爱动画。他自己在一旁时而泪眼婆娑，时而为里面人物的恋爱进程拍手叫好。但是身旁的木全还是一副没开窍的木讷模样。佐藤景瑚越挫越勇，他决定带小仿生人去约会，真实地体验恋爱的感觉。  
他跟朋友说了这件事，毫不意外遭到了朋友无情的嘲笑。  
“总之，偶尔也是会有这种事情发生的。”佐藤景瑚努力为自己辩解道。  
幸好朋友还残存一点良知，笑够了之后决定助他一臂之力：“公司最近在开发仿生人做梦系统，要不要给他装上？这样你告诉他如果梦里都能见到你，一定就是爱上你了。”  
佐藤景瑚觉得这主意妙计了，他决定趁热打铁，在木全装上做梦系统的当天带他出门约会，这样晚上小仿生人就会顺理成章地梦见他们约会的情形，第二天他再得意洋洋地告诉木全，他已经喜欢自己而不知了。

当天一切都很顺利，佐藤景瑚从仿生人公司接过系统更新后的木全，径直带他去了自己选好的游乐园，带着他玩了一圈情侣必去游乐点后，又带着他来到预订好的海滨餐厅。饭后两人在岸边吹着海风一边漫步一边共赏夕阳，沙滩上落下两人一串串的脚印。佐藤景瑚一边在沙滩上写着两人的名字，用大大的爱心把他们圈起来，一边自信满满地问他今天约会的感想，木全想了想，告诉他。  
“很开心。”  
佐藤景瑚为此准备了快一周，结果就只得到寥寥三个字的评价，心里有些失落，走在前面垂头丧气的，按照电影里来说，女主角这时候都感动得答应求婚了，怎么他连心动都算不上的。木全看着他垂着手一个人赌气般地埋头往前走，脚步稍稍停顿，随后小跑上去，牵住了佐藤景瑚的手。  
佐藤景瑚僵直了一瞬，没成想脑子进过水的小木头居然会做出这种浪漫的事。他握紧了那只手，问道：“怎么突然想到牵手了？”  
木全老实地回答道：“刚刚联网下载的情侣约会攻略，里面写着海滩夕阳下适合牵手。”木全不会说，那一刻他觉得自己的主人像只委屈的大狗，这样可太失礼了。佐藤景瑚失笑，他望着前方，跟小仿生人说道：“那么，攻略一定没教你怎么牵手。”他放开自己的右手，随后将自己的手指张开插入仿生人的手指间，十指相扣。  
“这样，才是牵手。”  
他看着木全举起了两人交缠在一起的手，好奇地左看看右看看，那副认真的模样让他心里突然一动。他的皮肤被夕阳照得发红发亮，落日余晖似乎要穿过他的脸颊，将他的皮肤染成人类的血肉。佐藤景瑚凑近他的脸，在日光下，他甚至能看到木全脸上细小的绒毛。这几乎能够以假乱真了，单从皮肤上看，他又和真正的人类有什么两样。佐藤景瑚凑得更近了，这次，他吻上了小仿生人的唇。  
南国夏季的天候宛如孩童的脸，说变就变。原本浪漫的海滨约会被突如其来的暴风雨打断了，佐藤景瑚只好急急忙忙给木全盖上自己的衣服，两人狼狈地一路小跑回到家中。更糟糕的事情发生了，雷电破坏了这片区域的供电线路，现代社会原本已应灭绝的停电现象，就这么被他们撞上了。  
佐藤景瑚有些慌张，即便盖着他的衣服，小仿生人也被雨浇了个透，湿淋淋的衬衣紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上，不知道这水会不会顺着肌肤渗透进他的内里，把那脆弱的电子系统再次搅得一塌糊涂。他花大价钱购买的仿生人烘干机也因停电彻底没了用处。他只好将所有的毛巾都拿出来，将木全的表面擦干净。可是面对仿生人的内部问题，他无能为力。  
他胆战心惊地问道：“里面进水了吗？”  
木全将自己全身上下扫描了个遍，告诉他一个不幸的消息：“不仅大脑好像有点进水，身上多处地方都有进水，可能等一会我就会开始漏电了，希望你能提前离我远一点。”  
佐藤景瑚更绝望了。  
佐藤景瑚牵着他的仿生人坐在房间的角落里，窗外风雨大作，电闪雷鸣，他的手被偶尔泄露的电流电得一颤一颤的，低声地和身旁的人说着话。  
“你会死吗？”  
“我算是活着的吗？”  
“你是有生命的。”  
“那么，我觉得你再牵着我，等会你可能就会被我电到失去生命了。”  
佐藤景瑚觉得这一点也不好笑。  
过了一会，木全开口道。  
“那我还缺少点什么，距离真正的活着？”  
佐藤景瑚顿了顿。  
“你已经什么也不缺了，是我，还没来得及得到你的爱。”  
木全的声音越来越小，可能是电力泄露得太多，他的能源不足以支撑着他的伪生命活动了。佐藤景瑚手心里的人逐渐失去了温度，仿佛他的存在真的在一点点地流逝。木全的手缓缓地握住他的指尖，引导着他覆上自己的胸口，随后打开自己的胸腔，让佐藤景瑚的手得以伸进去，触碰到他那颗虚假的，还在跳动着的心脏。  
他在小仿生人有些漏电的心脏上，摸到了自己的名字。

佐藤景瑚已经记不太清那个狂风暴雨的夜晚最后到底发生了些什么。人类的大脑会主动遗忘那些不愉快的记忆，他再一次感慨生而为人是多么的幸运。  
“总之就是隔壁的河野君和川西君被我们从外面冲回来时的巨大关门声吓了一跳，然后为了确认你的安危来敲门，发现门根本没关上，于是他们擅自进来后看到在黑暗中坐着的一副天都塌了的表情的你，从房间的角落里找出了应急发电机启动了烘干装置，拯救了进水的我，对吗？”木全系着围裙，一边做饭一边强行帮佐藤景瑚回忆那晚发生的事。他最近又喜欢上了料理，学习了好多新的菜式，他想一个个地做给佐藤景瑚尝尝。  
“好了好了我想起来了，不要再说下去了。”佐藤景瑚从背后抱上来，环着他，阻止他继续描述那天自己丢人的场面。他只觉得人的确不可貌相，那个脑子看起来不太聪明的男人居然会知道自己房间里的发电器在哪，并熟练地安装使用。虽然河野解释道因为民宿房间的构造都是一样的，并且紧急发电器的使用在学校里都有教过，但是这种理所应当的态度让他感觉自己的智商遭到了无言的碾压。而且除此以外，那两个人也并没有对自己抱着一个仿生人这件事持有什么奇怪的态度。他捏着鼻子，在心里勉强承认了河野还是有些许优点的。  
“说起来，你是什么时候把我的名字刻上去的？”佐藤景瑚终于想起来这个自己一直想问的事情。  
“就那天早上装做梦系统的时候我叫修理师一并装上去的，他们也顺便帮我修复了一些系统故障，以后我不会突然在地上做起托马斯回旋了。”  
“欸，关于那个，其实我已经习惯了……”  
“啊，那真是不好意思。”  
“……倒也没关系，说起来居然还能在内脏上刻名字，仿生人公司真了不起啊。”  
“是的，他们还能给我的头上安装两个兔子耳朵，很多顾客会有这方面的要求，你喜欢这样的吗？”  
佐藤景瑚觉得话题逐渐变得危险了起来，但他克制不住地去想那个场面，内心深处仿佛有扇一直被忽视的门被悄悄地开启了，门后天雷地火，一触即发。  
“说起来，今晚我煮了很多好吃的海鲜汤，要请我们的邻居来家里吃饭吗？”  
“哦？说起来你能尝得出食物好不好吃吗？”  
“真希望你在这种时候能忘记我是个仿生人这件事。”  
“行吧，”佐藤景瑚不欺负他了，“不过怎么又是海鲜汤，我们好像连续吃了很久的海鲜了吧？”  
“欸，因为第一天去超市只买了一车的海鲜啊，你忘了吗？”  
佐藤景瑚摸摸鼻子，有点心虚地闭了嘴。直到一切准备就绪，只待上桌，他才伸手搂过木全的肩膀，准备一起去敲响隔壁的门。  
“对了，稍微有点在意，你最近有梦到些什么吗？”  
“啊，那个啊，说起来有些难以启齿……”  
“没关系，梦到的都是你内心深处最渴望，最喜欢的东西，说出来吧，我可以帮你做到哦。”  
“欸，是一坨棕色的，充满了马赛克的东西，可能是[哔——]吧？”木全有些困惑地摸了摸自己的肚子，“是不是最近吃得太多了呢……”

当晚，佐藤景瑚悲愤地向朋友投诉新功能的极差体验，朋友笑得从椅子上滚了下来，一边趴在地上笑出眼泪，一边跟他道歉：“抱歉，我实在是手边没有你的照片，就把你的line头像传进了系统里，我可是事先问了一圈的朋友，他们都表示一个棕色的史努比怎么看都是你嘛！没想到会解析失败变成一团马赛克但是哈哈哈哈……”  
说到后面佐藤景瑚自己也忍不住笑出声了，至少，自己这种丢人的事如果能让别人觉得有趣，这也还算是有点价值的吧。  
“景瑚君，差不多该睡觉了哦。”他的小仿生人在催他了。  
“嗯，就来了。”佐藤景瑚收起手机，朝木全走去，眼里一片温柔的笑意。窗外月朗风清，明日必将是个好天气。


End file.
